Data streaming is used, for instance, when an end user desires to consume digital content as it is being provided by a service provider over a network. Such data streaming typically manages a time delay associated with downloading a sufficient portion of the digital content prior to allowing the end user to consuming it.
The digital content is typically transmitted over the network in the form of a sequence of data packets. It will be understood that loss, damage, or delay of one or more of the data packets can affect quality of the data streaming provided to the end user.
Although existing systems, devices and methods involving data streaming have been satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement, particularly in terms of addressing issues associated with quality of the data streaming.